


(Podfic!) It´s a Hell of a Town

by CatsViolin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, BAMF Sam Winchester, Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Impala Sex, M/M, New York, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Hell Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsViolin/pseuds/CatsViolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for Colette_Capricious´ story. <br/>"Dean's back from hell. But it changes a person. Sam's changed, too. Maybe they fit<br/>together better this way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic!) It´s a Hell of a Town

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Hell of a Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831153) by [Colette_Capricious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colette_Capricious/pseuds/Colette_Capricious). 



Download: [Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/46ay9jjdiquwh7z/It%C2%B4s%20a%20Hell%20of%20a%20Town.mp3?dl=0)

(29,37 min/ 27,1 MB)


End file.
